New Year's Kiss
by Staargirly
Summary: Clark and Lana share their first kiss at Lex's New Year's Eve party. Short fic. Please R & R.


Title: New Year's Kiss  
  
Author: Staargirly  
  
Summary: Clark and Lana share their first kiss.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any Smallville or any or the characters so please don't sue!  
  
Author's Note: Please read and review! It makes me so happy to know someone read something I wrote. This is my first Smallville fan fiction so if you review, please gentle. Hope you enjoy it!  
  
December 31st.  
  
It was the last day of the year, which translated into celebration time. Many of the residents of Smallville surprisingly went all out for New Year's Eve. This year, Lex Luthor decided to throw a New Years Eve bash at his father's swanky mansion. He of course, invited his pal Clark Kent and his friends.  
  
"Enjoying the party?!" Lex shouted over the blaring music to Clark, whom had been standing by himself searching the sea of faces for a certain somebody.  
  
"Yeah Lex. It's great!" He shouted back. Lex retreated in the direction of a good-looking girl that had been eyeing him all night.  
  
It was a lie. Clark was having a miserable time. He stood close to the punch bowl alone all decked out in his nice new outfit, which was a pair of smart looking slacks and a silk dress shirt. He wore the outfit to look nice for a particular person, but that person wasn't there. From afar, he could see his friends Chloe Sullivan and Pete Ross dance the night away; seemed to be having the best time. It would be a joyous evening for him as well only if she were there.  
  
Lana Lang.  
  
She told Clark that she would go the to party but she never showed. She was the girl he had his eye on for what seemed like forever. To Clark, she was perfect. Beautiful, smart, fun, sweet, and any other positive adjective one could think of. As the two were becoming friends, they started getting closer and closer. Unfortunately, she had a jock boyfriend named Whitney Fordman, but their relationship won't last. Soon she'll realize Whitney is the wrong guy for her, and that's when Clark will be able to make his move.  
  
Clark continued to stand there, lost in his fantasies of Lana. He was interrupted when a girl came over and tapped him lightly on the shoulder.  
  
"Hi," she said with a friendly voice.  
  
"Hi," Clark replied uninterested.  
  
"Do you want to dance?" She asked with a seductive look, playing with his collar.  
  
"No," He said straight-forwardly. Realizing how rude that sounded, he quickly added, "I'm not feeling very well."  
  
"Oh," she said with disappointment in her voice. "If you change your mind, the offer still stands." There was nothing wrong with the girl. In fact, she was very attractive. The young woman had golden hair, wore a sexy, revealing red dress and her eyes were a distinctive blue, but she just wasn't Lana.  
  
Even though it wasn't quite midnight, Clark decided it was time for him to go. If Lana wasn't there, what was the point? Clark scanned the party in search of Lex so he could say good-bye but his eyes instead landed on a raven-haired beauty that looked lost in the crowd.  
  
"Lana," he whispered to himself. Clark pushed his way passed some of the people, ignoring their swearing words directed at him, until he and Lana were just inches apart.  
  
"Hi Lana." Clark didn't even bother to try and hide his enormous grin.  
  
"Hey Clark." Lana herself looked equally happy to see him.  
  
"Wow, you look, amazing," he complemented. She wore a simple, yet elegant, black dress and had her hair in lovely ringlets.  
  
"Thanks. You look very handsome yourself."  
  
"I didn't think you'd come. What took you so long?"  
  
Lana looked away. "Whitney," she stated.  
  
Clark mentally rolled his eyes; it was always Whitney.  
  
"He has some type of New Years tradition that he spends with the "the guys" and I told him I'd rather be at Lex's party. He didn't want me to go, we had a fight, I ended up coming anyway, and can we just forget about him?"  
  
"That sounds like a good plan."  
  
"Do you want to dance?" She asked as she noticed the stereo system playing Lifehouse's "Everything".  
  
"I'd love to." Clark took Lana's delicate hand and the two started to sway to the music.  
  
Clark couldn't help but think about how perfect the moment was. Clark rubbed his warm hand over the soft skin of her exposed back. They had never been that close before. Their bodies seemed to melt together and became one person. Clark had completely forgotten that they were at a crowded party because all he could comprehend was Lana.  
  
Lana couldn't help but think about how comfortable and safe she felt with Clark. Her nose breathed in Clark's pleasant and intoxicating cologne and she mentally compared it to Whitney's much harsher smelling one. She wrapped her arms tighter around Clark's neck, unconsciously trying to make herself as close to him as possible.  
  
'Why am I not with this guy?' Lana asked herself. It was a question she had asked many times before but she never really answered it.  
  
The music stopped over the loud speakers, and Clark and Lana were taken out of their serenity.  
  
"It's time to start the countown!" Lex yelled into his microphone. It was nearly midnight so the whole party erupted in cheer for the approaching New Year. "All right, 10 seconds until midnight! 10,."  
  
"What's your New Year's resolution?" Lana asked Clark.  
  
"To be with the girl I love," he said seriously. His brown eyes stared into Lana's pale green ones with an intensity she'd never seen before.  
  
"What's yours?" He asked in return.  
  
Lana had to think for a moment, but soon she knew the answer. "My resolution is to do what I know is in my heart."  
  
".3, 2, 1, HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Everybody yelled and screamed, many blew their horns and threw confetti, while others received their first kiss of the New Year.  
  
Clark sensed that this New Year was going to be a special year one for he and Lana. He felt it with every fiber in his body as the boisterous party continued on with the celebration.  
  
Lana sensed it too. This was the perfect opportunity to start things the way she wanted them to be. This would be the moment she'd be able to finally do what was in her heart.  
  
With out any hesitation, Lana grabbed Clark by the collar and kissed him more deeply, and more passionately than she'd ever kissed anyone before, including Whitney. Clark responded by pulling her into him and desperately pulling on her lips in return. He didn't give a damn that she was still Whitney's girlfriend and that there were people around. All that mattered to either one of was that their truest desires were finally coming true.  
  
Lana reluctantly pulled away from their heated kiss, lips swollen and cheeks turned crimson red. Clark searched her eyes for any sign of regret, but fortunately, there wasn't any.  
  
"Happy New Year, Clark."  
  
"Happy New Year, Lana."  
  
THE END 


End file.
